Autumn to Winter
by Rei-chu Asakura
Summary: a famous Japanese boy band and a group of fans from another country.. what happens if their worlds come across each other in a not so ordinary way? with a slight twist of fate, dreams could possibly come true.. R&R please.. ;
1. Sleeping Late

Autumn to Winter

**Autumn to Winter**

**(Fuyu ni Aki kara)**

by: Rei-chu

Author's Notes: Although Kyohei is not in FLAME anymore, he would still be in this story. It's not like I don't like Seigo. It's because of the pairings I've made… don't worry, I'll make Seigo appear in this fic in the future chapters.. ;; Read and review please. I hope/wish that FLAME can/could also read this…

Here we go…

**CHAPTER 1: Sleeping Late**

In the Philippines…

Flag ceremony was almost starting. Two girls were running from opposite directions, heading to their school.

"Stupid me!" said one of them to herself. "Falling asleep while taking a bath… really stupid… I shouldn't have slept late…"

The other one stayed cool despite the fact that the school gate will close any minute. "Just like what happened yesterday, the other day and last week… Running faster would be no sense at all! I'd still be late, anyway."

She suddenly realized something. "Shimatta! Chem is our first subject today, yesterday and the other day, and three consecutive lates, for Ma'am, are considered an absence! Waaah!"

Seven meters away from the gate, they have recognized each other, which made a smile on their faces.

"Hey, Ry! Good news. I've printed their newest interview," said the girl with many black accessories on her wrists.

"Really? I have also printed something. I know you haven't seen them before," said the other one with the longer hair.

"What are they?" promptly asked the first girl.

"Their pictures during high school!"

"Hontou? Let me see!"

"Okay… Hey wait, we're trying not to be late, aren't we?" asked Ryza.

The two looked at the gate…

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot."

… then ran off

"Hey Nyle, what's with those black things?"

"Ah, these? Bought them yesterday. Cool aren't they?"

"I thought blue is your favorite color?"

"Yeah. Same as black, silver and orange…"

Luckily, the guard on the gate was Mr. James, who used to work in Nyle's alma-mater. "Hurry up, Nyle," he said, waiting for them before completely closing the gate.

The two have arrived on the line of their section and dropped their bags exactly two seconds before the leader on the stage began her Sign of the Cross.

After the flag ceremony, the two immediately approached each other and two other friends of them, Denisse and Sarah, and talked about their favorite Japanese boy band, FLAME.

Well, that's just something that happens almost everyday. Let's go somewhere else, to the north-east.

In Japan…

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Nihon!"

"Yusuke desu."

"HIsato desu."

"Yu desu."

"Soshite Kyohei desu."

(Author: Hey, wait! They should speak in English, too.)

(Writer: _All right_- I mean, alright then.)

(Author & Writer: repeat, repeat…)

note: Ms. Author and Ms. Writer are of the same person.. they were just fooling around.. XD

"Good morning, Japan!"

"I'm Yusuke."

"I'm Hisato."

"I'm Yu."

"And I'm Kyohei."

YU: You're tuning in Bay FM…

KYOHEI: And FLAME no Radio Soldier is now on.

HISATO: Hey guys, I have something to tell you. (laughs) You know, Yusuke was dreaming about a girl last night and he was sleep-talking. I heard him say-

YUSUKE: (enters immediately) Waaaah! Cut it out Hisato! (puts a sandwich in Hisato's mouth) Why do you have to sleep late and hear me dreaming?... Okay. Forget about what my brother said. Here's "Heaven's Night".

KYOHEI: Hey, Yusuke, Your cheeks are red!

More talk between the three

YU: (sighs) Alright, beloved listeners, like what Yusuke said, here's "Heaven's Night".

Song plays

After the song, Yusuke tried his best not to _remind_ them about his dream.

YUSUKE: Hey, did you know that FLAME-ism already reached other Asian Countries aside from Japan and Taiwan? People in Malaysia, Philippines, Indonesia and India know us already! Even in USA…

HISATO: (finished dealing with the sandwich) As I was saying…

YUSUKE: No. You weren't saying anything!

KYOHEI: (handcuffs Yusuke onto somewhere just before he reached Hisato) Sorry, Captain, but FLAME Rule #102 says, "No love-life secrets."

YUSUKE: Huh?! What secret? That's not a secret. That's not even about my love-life, and... matteru yo… since when did we have Rule #102? The rules are only101!

YU: Don't worry, listeners. There's no war in here… just the usual happening, "One-against-the-other-three", and Yusuke is the "one".

HISATO: Why don't you just tell us about it yourself, Nii-chan?

YU: Yeah. Your fans are surely interested about it as well.

KYOHEI: Tell it! Tell it!

THE 3 TOGETHER: Tell it! Tell it!

YUSUKE: Fine… (sighs) I'll do it already.

HISATO: It's about time…

YUSUKE: I'll get you for this. Tomorrow, I'll make sure you'll be the "one". (laughs evilly)

HISATO: (sticks his tongue out to Yusuke)

YUSUKE: It's just a dream, for goodness' sake.

HISATO: Yeah, and you often dream about it.

YU & KYOHEI: (amused) 0.o Woooo…

YUSUKE: Roar! (Bites as if he were a shark)

YU & KYOHEI: You may start.

YUSUKE: (sighs) Well, what I've dreamt about was the same as what had happened before.

KYOHEI: And what was that?

YUSUKE: During the JUNON Superboy Contest…

**FLASHBACK**

I went outside the studio since it was break time. I saw a girl, a couple of meters away from where I sat. She looked different, probably not Japanese, and I've noticed that she was staring at the sky, so I thought of doing the same.

Suddenly, out of my will, I have said what's in my mind. "I think I'm gonna lose this contest… Hisato has the most votes, and today is the last day… I'm so-"

I stopped, because I saw her look at me because of what I've said. Smiling, she turned back to the sky.

She suddenly spoke, with a calm tone as if she were my older sister, "You know, if you would be giving up already, you would really lose not only to them, but also to yourself."

I turned to her as she continued.

"Whatever that contest it is that you are in, you've joined it because you want to win, right? Don't discourage yourself. Think of the reasons why you want to win, and make them your inspirations."

As I was digesting her words, I heard something like a music box. It was her cellphone, having received a message.

While she was reading the message, I spoke, confidence flaming up inside, "You've got a point there. I really shouldn't be doing this. I'll do my very best to win. Um, thanks, Miss-"

I didn't notice how she left. I thought, at first, that she was an angel who just came down to encourage me. But when I saw a car pass by, I thought, 'Maybe it was her parents who texted her, telling her to get in their car 'cause they're going home.'

I followed her advice and eventually, I won the contest. After winning, I remembered her. I hoped that I can see her, tell her that I won and thank her for encouraging me, but I didn't know how. I mean, I don't even know her name! The only thing I'm sure about is that she was wearing this black necklace with a cross pendant, which caught my attention because it looked cool though it's simple.

Well, I sure hope she still has that.

YU: So, do you still want to see her?

YUSUKE: Yes, very much.

Yusuke noticed that Hisato was deep in thought after hearing his story. Being uncuffed by Yu, he decided that a whack – a head whack would wake his twin up.

HISATO: (receives the head whack) (shakes his head) So that's why you were saying something like, "Hey, wait. What's your name?"

YUSUKE: Yup.

KYOHEI: And you are quite interested with 25-year old girls because you thought that she was older than you?

YUSUKE: Yeah.

KYOHEI: Hey, am I always beginning my sentence with "and"?

THE OTHER 3: (nods)

KYOHEI: (Grins)… But you couldn't be sure about that. She could have the same age as you or be younger than you…

YUSUKE: Maybe… Change topic! I'm done with my dream.

KYOHEI: Hey, is she beautiful?

YUSUKE: Can't remember.

HISATO: (coughs, coughs) liar (coughs) liar (coughs)…

YU: Alright folks, before anything happens here, let's start with the fan mails.

…

And that, my dear readers, is FLAME…

AN: To be continued… Thank you for reading!! Please give a review…

By the way, in case you aren't familiar with the Japanese words,

Shimatta – a Japanese profanity (I consider it as one ) (my friend often says it) hmm… quite similar to the expressions "crap!" or "shit!" ;;

Matteru yo - wait


	2. Luck or Destiny

Autumn to Winter

**Autumn to Winter**

**(Fuyu ni Aki kara)**

by Rei-chu

**AN: **My classmates who read this story helped me in writing some lines. It's because I was too lazy and I didn't have some ideas of what the characters will say… Anyways, just enjoy…

**Chapter 2: Luck or Destiny**

Back to the Philippines…

Denisse, the girl with the long pointed-at-the-back hair was playing yoyo at the corridor. Nyle was doing some predictions and tricks with her cards. Sarah and Ryza were singing "Close My Eyes" while rewriting their notes.

After some time, the guidance counselor passed, holding a bunch of papers. When she saw the class without a teacher, she decided to talk with it about something.

"Class, may I have your attention for a while?"

The students stopped whatever they were doing and turned to face her.

"So, I would be going straight to the point because it's really urgent."

Silence.

"Who among you are interested to be exchange students in Japan?"

Nyle, after hearing the words "Japan" and "exchange students", immediately raised her hand and firmly responded, "I am."

Denisse, Ryza and Sarah did the same afterwards.

"Me, too."

"Me, three."

"Same with me."

"Okay. It's settled then," concluded the easy-to-talk-with guidance counselor. "You will be studying in Hisho-Kan University in exchange for four of their students."

"Yey!!" exclaimed the four girls.

"What a luck! " added Ryza and Nyle.

"Do you have your passport?" asked the guidance counselor.

"I do. I've been there once before," replied Nyle.

"Hey, you really are my soulmate, Nyle!" commented Ryza. "I've also been in Japan. My family has lived somewhere there for a year when I was a child, meaning I have my passport!"

"We don't," entered Sarah and Denisse.

"I've never been outside the country," Sarah added.

"But we still want to go!" followed Denisse.

'A better chance of meeting FLAME…' thought the four.

But then, someone unnecessary entered.

"Ryza, don't go! I'm gonna miss you so much!" entered one of Ryza's fan boys named Mike Banaba.

Suddenly, a heavy red-black Marithé Francois Girbaud wallet landed violently on the face of the poor, loveless and hopeless-on-Ryza, Mike, which made him unconscious.

Shocked with the event, the guidance counselor just brought back the should-be topic.

"Just have your passports ready by Monday. You're gonna be leaving next week. Sarah and Denisse, just ask help from Mike's father. Mr. Banaba is the vice president of the Department of Tourism, you know."

Another day in Japan…

Bay-FM  FLAME no Radio Soldier

"Close My Eyes" is being played.

After the song…

FLAME: Ohayou!

YUSUKE: Hey, lots of fan mails arrived today!

HISATO: What a haul! What a haul! o

YU: You sound awfully like Happosai from Ranma ½! XD

KYOHEI: Hey! I'm the one hentai here, man! What's the big idea? XD

HISATO: I'll be the first one to read a mail! I'll read this green one!

_Dear FLAME,_

_First of all, thanks for reading this mail. Though somewhat embarrassed, I would really be glad hearing this be read in FLAME no Radio Soldier, especially if Hisato were the one reading this. _

HISATO: Well, what do you know…

_Actually, I intended to make this letter green, as in green – the color of leaves, the color that symbolizes nature… - not the other meaning of green, just to attract Hisato's eyes._

_I'm a big fan of Hisato, and the real purpose of this letter is to ask him to tell a story of his childhood, since yesterday, Yusuke told something about his past. I really want to know Hisa-chan more!_

_More power to FLAME!_

_Nagasaki Ayumi _

_P.S._

_Hisato-kun, please don't fail me. TT_

YUSUKE: You've heard her Hisato. Now, start reminiscing your childhood… (smirks) Or if you want to, I'll be the one to tell them about it, Sa-chan?

HISATO: (stuttering) No! I mean, I- there's nothing special about my childhood. I'm- I'm just like the other children, playing…

YUSUKE: (whispers) Yeah, with her…

HISATO: (did not hear him well) …talking all day…

YUSUKE: (whispers) Still, with her…

HISATO: and- hey, what was that thing you said?

YUSUKE: (covers his ears) Huh?

HISATO: I said, "What did you say?"

YUSUKE: Can't hear you, bro!

HISATO: I said-

YUSUKE: Ah! You want me to tell about your childhood in my point of view?

HISATO: No!

YUSUKE: (doesn't listen to Hisa-chan) Sure! In fact, I've researched about it last night from our photo albums, so I geuss I'm not that unprepared.

YU: (whispers to Kyohei) Payback time??

KYOHEI: Nope. Not much…

YUSUKE: Sorry, Sa-chan, no sandwiches on the table, nothing to stuff in my mouth.

(Yusuke's so mean here… :p)

YUSUKE: (sitting on a chair, crosses his legs the way he often do) Before I start, I have to set everything or everyone in the mood. (Brings out something that looks like a cell phone but it's a remote control, and presses three buttons simultaneously)

From the chair where Hisato was seated came out five thick curved iron juliennes. As expected, those served as cuffs, two for the arms, two for the legs and one for the trunk.

And that limited the head-whackings in Japan.

HISATO: Nii-chan, you're such a cheater!

YUSUKE: Well, at least you are comfortably seated on that comfy chair.

YU & KYOHEI: OO

YUSUKE: Now, to start with it, I'd like to tell you about a girl. She used to be our neighbor in Osaka, and a good friend of Hisato. In fact, she was his best friend. Her name is-

HISATO: No!!

YUSUKE: Yeah, that's right. I don't know. I never got to know her name 'cause Hisato didn't even introduce her formally to me. What's her name anyway, Hisato?

HISATO: …

YUSUKE: You mean you don't know??

HISATO: (grins) Not really… I-

YU: Kyohei, is it just me or I think that the twins have more similarities than just their physical appearance?

KYOHEI: Yeah… (nods) Both of them don't know their dream girls' names!!

HISATO: At least I know her parents call her Rai-chan!

YUSUKE: So that's her name!

HISATO: I know! I was just fooling you! Haha… cower at the presence of my greatness!

YUSUKE: Why you?! Mentally challenged individual!!

HISATO: Hahaha… and I'm not mentally challenged… grrr…

KYOHEI: So anyways, how did you meet this Rai-chan??

YUSUKE: Hahaha… I know. We were playing in Downtown Park when we saw this cutesy girl crying…

HISATO: (butts in) Hey, she was not cutesy! She was sad… so I, being a gentlekid, offered a handkerchief… and Yusuke did not even bother to comfort her.

YUSUKE: I also wanted to! But you already did, so no need to bother comfort her.

YU: You mean, this freaking guy right here (tapping Hisato's head) was once a gentlekid after all!?

KYOHEI: Guys! Back to the story… So what happened next? (Being interested in Hisato's "girlfriend")

YUSUKE: As he was mentioning a while ago, he offered this "cutesy" girl his handkerchief…

HISATO: (butting again…) I've already told you, she was not a cutesy girl!!

YUSUKE: Oh yeah? What do you call a girl with an angelic face that whenever you see her, you won't be able to tell if she's a gift from the sky or what?!

YU & KYOHEI: Yusuke's right. (nod their heads) Even we can tell that a girl with an angelic face is a cutesy girl.

HISATO: All right! Stop it! Yusuke! Stop it!

YUSUKE: (acting like he didn't hear Hisato) As I was saying, the girl's very cute at a very young age, but I don't have a crush on her.

YU: Then…?

YUSUKE: From that day on, Hisato and the cutesy girl… (Really enjoyed telling Hisato's past)

HISATO: Stop calling her…

Before Hisato had finished his statement, a person entered the airing room and brought a bunch of sandwiches. And… and… Yusuke quickly stuffed Hisato's mouth with 2 sandwiches!

YU & KYOHEI: OO

YUSUKE: What do you want me to call her then? "Little Miss Neighbor"?

HISATO: (smiles widely while shaking his head)

YUSUKE: Now back to my story… As I was saying… From that day on, Hisato and the cutesy girl were always together… I mean… he was rarely at home for he'd rather spend time with this… girl…

HISATO: No I wasn't!!... (looks down in embarrassment)

YU & KYOHEI: Really?? (with doubt plastered on their faces)

HISATO: OK! I admit it!! But not all the time-

YUSUKE: (on his highest possible volume) As I was saying! Both of them had quality time together but… (looks at Hisato)

YU & KYOHEI: What?? (eager side obvious)

HISATO: Nooooooooo!! (looks down and pretends to cry)

YUSUKE: Sorry, bro… One day, this cutesy girl and her family moved to another place, that is, leaving (pats Hisato on the back) my brother all alone and sad…

YU & KYOHEI: Huhuu (pretending to be near to tears)

YUSUKE: And with that, they've never seen each other again. The end.

YU & KYOHEI: (claps)

HISATO: What's with the applause? The story's obviously sad!

KYOHEI: I didn't know that Hisato has such colorful childhood! With his cheerful and talkative personality… I couldn't believe!

YU: Don't worry, Sa-chan. I'm sure you two will see each other again.

YUSUKE: Yeah! Where did they go, anyway?

HISATO: In another country that I don't know.

OTHER 3: (sad for Hisato) …

YU: But still, the chances of you seeing each other again is like 50 because since she spent part of her childhood in Japan, she might come back here.

YUSUKE: It's more like 10!! How would you know if she still remembers you? (evil grin)

Yu then got the remote control from a table not far away from Yusuke and set Hisato free.

Once Hisato was set free, he immediately prepared a head whack for, none other than… his brother! He chased him all over the airing room, and once he succeeded in the head whack…

YUSUKE: Itai yo!

… the direction of the "chasing-my-brother-'cause-I-want-to-give-him-a-head-whack" thing changed. Yusuke is now the one chasing his brother.

KYOHEI: (to the listeners) Looks like things are getting worse.

YU: (trying to stop the twins) Guys, cut that out! You're making a mess!

KYOHEI: OK, guys, since Sa-chan, the regular program-ender, is busy running away from Yusuke, I'll be the one to end today's broadcast.

YUSUKE: Before we end it… (evil grin) … Rai-chan, come back already! Sa-chan misses you so much!

Head-whack from Hisato

HISATO: What are you saying?

YUSUKE: Itai yo! You've done it twice already! Why you… (chases Hisato for the 2nd time around)

YU: You've heard the proof. This building's gonna crash in no time. Gotta say goodbye now!

FLAME: Matta ashita ne!

"What Can I Do?" plays

The FLAME guys went outside the room and went to Monster Café where they usually hang out after work.

"Guys, I've just noticed that we keep on learning new stuff about our early lives everytime we air in the radio," Kyohei said cheerfully, sipping his cappuccino …

"I have to agree with Kyohei," Yu said while drinking milk coffee.

"Hai. Hai," the twins nod. Yusuke was having a melon shake while Hisato was drinking tea.

A couple of minutes passed when a girl entered. She was wearing a pair of white short pants with a purple sleeveless shirt. Her long amber hair was hanging loosely on her shoulders. She was wearing a bright smile on her face.

"Sa-chan!!" the girl said.

Hisato quickly turned his head thinking that the girl calling was his childhood friend. He grinned widely. Then he slowly shook his head.

"Not you too, Yukina!" he whined, a little bit disappointed.

"Sorry, Hisato-kun… I just can't help it."

Yusuke by now was laughing like crazy.

"Oh! Hi there, Mr. Looking-for-the-cross-pendant-necklace!" she grinned widely which made Yusuke stop laughing and bury himself in his seat, crossing his legs and arms in the process.

Yu suddenly stood up and walked away from their table.

"Yu-kun, where are you going?" she asked though Yu didn't answer. He went back to their table bringing a chair along with him. "Have a seat," he said.

"Arigatou…" she said.

"Guys, I think we better leave these two alone now," Kyohei said standing up.

The twins followed him outside saying, "Jaa!"

Yu was, however, bewildered with their departure. "Why'd they leave?" he asked the smiling girl.

The 3 members of FLAME were walking down the streets of Tokyo when a certain girl bumped into Yusuke and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," the girl said. She quickly went away.

Yusuke stood there for a while, the other two behind him. Then something came up in their heads.

"That's…" they all said. Yusuke ran after the girl.

'The girl who gave me confidence…' Yusuke thought.

"…the cross-pendant necklace!" Kyohei and Hisato chorused.

They darted towards the direction Yusuke ran.

They caught up with the girl after some time.

"Miss, wait!!" Yusuke said. This seemed to stop the girl for a while. The girl looked at the one who called her. Yusuke took this chance to look at her closely. It is way obvious that he is taller than her.

'God, she's obsessed with pink!' he thought for she was wearing black fitted jeans with pink shirt, with matching pink bracelet and rubber shoes. Her hair was tied up with a pink pony tail.

Translations:

Ohayou – Good morning

Hentai – perverted

Nii-chan – (short/slang for "Oniisan") elder bother

Itai yo – it hurts

Matta ashita ne – see you tomorrow

Hai – yes

Arigatou – thank you/thanks

Jaa – see you

AN: Any questions?? Don't hesitate to ask.

Coming soon…

Chapter 3… mommy's birthday… meeting again… engagement… :p


	3. Mommies

Autumn to Winter

**Autumn to Winter**

by Rei-chu

**CHAPTER 3: Mommies**

"Excuse me… But do you mind? It's scaring me…" the girl said.

"Oh… Sorry…" Yusuke said.

"Well, if you don't mind… I'm kind of in a hurry f.;v to meet someone… Ehehe… Well then… I'm off!" She ran again.

"Wait!! What's your name?" he shouted.

He waited a long while before she answered. "Eiri!" the girl said waving her hand goodbye.

Kyohei suddenly pat Yusuke on his back. "I think she has a date… or something…"

"Tsk… I don't care… I'll find her even if it's the last thing that I'll do…" Yusuke said.

Back in the Philippines…

The four girls were talking about something that seems so important.

"Yusuke and Hisato's mother is having her birthday in the most luxurious hotel in Japan!" Nyle said enthusiastically.

"Happy birthday Mrs. Izaki!!" they all shouted, as if their voices could be heard across countries.

"I can't wait for the time that we'll see them face to face!!" the girls giggled.

Kuoroshai Hotel

"Welcome Messrs. Izaki… Your mother is waiting for you over there…" a waiter greeted the twins.

"Arigatou…" they said as they entered the door to the most luxurious place in Japan.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang. Yu answered it. After a short while, he closed his phone. "Guys, it's Yukina… She wants me to accompany her…"

"Go on… We'll be better off by ourselves…" Yusuke said smiling.

Yu then went to find Yukina. The twins went to their mother. Kyohei went to have fun.

"Ah… My sons!! How nice of you to come here!! Even though you're late…" she smiled sweetly.

"Gomen nasai, okaasan… We got held up by something. It was really urgent…" Hisato said.

"That's okay… As long as my boys are here…" She paused. "You really look good in tuxedos…"

"Mom!!" they whined.

"Look… I have to introduce someone to you… I just want to confirm if you like her or not…"

"Mom, what do you mean?" Yusuke asked.

"By the way, where's Daigo nii-chan??" Hisato asked.

"I'm here, squirt." Daigo appeared from behind them. He was also wearing a tux with his hands kept inside his pockets.

"Where's Kaoru neesan?" Hisato asked.

"She's in the girl's comfort room…"

"Aah… Sou ka?..." he said.

Meanwhile…

"Yu-kun, I'm here!!" Yukina said shouting from the garden.

"I was looking for you all over the place…" he said.

"Ehehe… Come here!!" Yukina linked her arms with Yu's and dragged him to the garden.

"The night sky is so beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Yu agreed.

"Yu-kun, at what age do you want to marry a girl?" she suddenly asked.

"I don't know. I'll just think about it once I find the right girl."

"…"

Yukina, releasing Yu's arm, popped another question. "Hey, while I was in France for one year, how many girlfriends did you have?"

"Six," he replied in a serious tone.

With his answer, he got hit by Yukina, who then walked away from him, arms crossed. "I hate you."

"No. I was just kidding, Yu-chan." Yu caught her hand. "They were only three!"

"Baka! Three in a year is still too much!" she resisted.

"But they were the ones who wanted to be my girlfriend, so I just gave them a chance – a limited one." He grinned.

"Okay…" she said. There was a deafening silence. Both of them looked around the garden in awe. When they reached the fountain, Yukina stretched her arms, then sat on the bench near it.

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend… What's her name?"

"I currently don't have a girlfriend, Yu-chan…"

With that said, Yukina giggled. "Good! Now I can have you all to myself…"

Yu just laughed at the childish attitude of his best friend.

Kyohei, on the other hand, was with the FLAME buddies, the Lead members, who happen to be special guests of Mrs. Izaki's birthday. Keita was talking about the girl he was courting on…

"Nii-chan," Hisato called.

The Izaki kyoudai were left with each other, since their mother was entertaining her guests and Daigo was accompanying his fiancée, Kaoru.

"Nani?" replied the older twin, busy trying to eat with chopsticks using his right hand.

"About the girl we saw the other day…"

"Hmm?" He was able to get a piece of meat, but his right hand was shivering.

"Do you really think that she's the girl you're looking for?"

"Yeah. Why'd you ask?" He was about to eat the meat…

"Well, it's not that I'm against your belief, but what if she's not the one? I mean, what made you so sure?"

The piece of meat fell from the chopsticks. "Baka," Yusuke said.

"Huh??" Hisato thought that the word "Baka" (stupid) was for him.

"That was a close one!" Yusuke said to himself.

"Oh, I thought…" Hisato realized.

"Hey, what's your question again?" Yusuke did not accept his right-hand-chopsticks failure so he was trying again.

"I said, what made you so sure that she's the girl you're looking for?"

"I just feel it," he answered coolly.

Hisato sighed. "Nii-chan, your instincts are not always right. Remember the time we were in an amusement park? You told me to try my luck in the roulette game 'cause you said you've sensed that I would win the bonus prize. But then, I ended up spending 3/4 of my money!"

Yusuke, again, got another piece with his chopsticks.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?! Never mind. Who told you to use your right hand, anyway? It'll just give you a hard time eating that," Hisato said before eating a piece of tempura easily, of course, with his right hand.

Yusuke, one the other hand, was about to succeed…

Almost…

Go for it!...

Yes! He succeeded in eating the piece of meat!

"Hey, did you see that?! Did you see what I've done?! I was able to eat the meat with my right hand holding the chopsticks!" he proudly told his brother, after quickly chewing and swallowing what he has eaten.

"I'm happy for you." Hisato laughed.

These two are still childish… : p

Suddenly, Kyohei and Yu joined them.

Kyohei told the guys about what Keita told them.

"Hey, an update from lead. Keita's now a suitor."

"Woah," was the reaction from the three.

Mrs. Izaki then came to them with two girls, one of her age, who was wearing a blue dress, and another one, wearing a pink dress, who seemed to be younger than her sons.

But Kyohei didn't notice them so he continued his narration.

"Keita described the girl he's courting on as beautiful, cute, cheerful and thoughtful. He said she's a good pianist and has a good voice and gorgeous body… an international model, who can cook all his favorite food very well. He also said that she's capable of protecting herself."

The three were listening attentively to Kyohei when somebody entered.

"What else? What else did Keita-kun say?!" asked a girl who seemed to be affected with what Kyohei was saying. She was smiling widely and was excited to be answered.

"Eiri, where are your manners?" entered the lady next to her. "Please excuse her for that," she addressed the FLAME guys.

The four just smiled, but after seeing the girl, Yusuke had more than just a smile.

"Boys, this is Mrs. Hashido and her daughter, Eiri," introduced the twins' mom.

Kyohei whispered, "Hey, she's the girl from the other day, right?"

"You mean the girl you told me about?" Yu asked.

"Yes. The girl with the necklace…" Hisato reminded.

They noticed that Yusuke was quite staring at her.

"Yusuke's such a lucky guy," the three agreed.

"Yukke, what has happened to you?" asked the concerned Mrs. Izaki after seeing her son stunned.

Hisato grabbed his mom, and whispered something to her. "Mom, you know, we already saw her the other day, and Yusuke there believes that she's the girl he's been looking for, the girl who encouraged him in JUNON. You know…"

Weirdly, Mrs. Izaki laughed like Tomoyo of Card Captor Sakura™. "Then my- I mean, our decision is destiny-blessed!" she told them. "Well you see, my friend, Mrs. Hashido, and I wanted to introduce Eiri to you, Yusuke. And if you two would like each other, we'd have you engaged."

"Huh?" chorused Yusuke and Eiri.

"But now, since Eiri is the girl Yusuke has been looking for, the girl with that necklace… We will announce your engagement in five days."

"What?! Engaged?! Five days?!" the two again reacted.

MOM: Why? Do you want it now? Then I'll-

YUSUKE & EIRI: No! No, thanks.

"B-but I- I… Aren't we too young for that?!" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, and besides, I already have a suitor," Eiri reasoned. "It's Keita-kun."

YUSUKE: Hontou?

KYOHEI: So you're the one he was talking about.

EIRI: Yeah.

MRS. HASHIDO: But that's just a suitor, not a boyfriend, so rejecting him is a solution.

MRS. IZAKI: (nods a bit)

Then Mr. Izaki, Daigo and Kaoru came.

YUSUKE: Dad, did you hear that? Mom wants me to be engaged with her!

MRS. IZAKI: They'd be a nice couple, don't you think so, Honey?

They were both looking at Mr. Izaki and waiting for his reply.

MR. IZAKI: Well, it's your mom's birthday so… just consider this a gift.

Yusuke whined, "Dad!"

DAIGO: Congrats, bro.

YU: ...

HISATO: So, should I congratulate you, or eat a pie?

DAIGO: Hisato, watch out. I bet you're gonna be the next one.

MRS. IZAKI: Well that's a good idea, Dai-chan!

DAIGO: Mom, don't call me "Dai-chan"!

HISATO: Onii-chan, why do you have to remind her about that? I don't wanna be engaged! I'm… too young!

…more talking…

Yusuke sighed and walked away from them, as well as Eiri, but in a different direction.

"What's with them?" the two said at the same time, coincidentally. "Ah, mommies…"

Too bee con tin you'd… to be continued…

Translation:

Arigatou – thank you

Gomen nasai – I'm/We're sorry

Okaasan – mother

Daigo nii-chan – big brother Daigo

Kaoru neesan – big sister Kaoru

Sou ka? – Is that so?

Baka – stupid

Kyoudai – brothers

Nani? – What? / What is it?

Hontou? – Really?

Onii-chan – big brother

Next chapter: the shortest chapter as of now… a moment with the girls on their way to Japan… to be uploaded soon…


End file.
